Flashback (episode)
"Flashback" is the fourteenth episode of the third season of . It first aired on June 7, 2003. Plot The city of Dakota dedicates a statue to the rescue workers who helped with the Dakota riots 5 years earlier, especially Jean Hawkins, who was fatally wounded by a stray bullet in the line of duty. Ebon chases a girl named Nina and Static and Gear try to stop him. She uses her powers to encircle herself, Static and Gear and turns back time ten minutes so they saved her from Ebon—again. They take her to their headquarters where she tells them she wanted to find them so she could join them. She wants to use her powers to help people. Gear creates a timer from a remote to more accurately control Nina's powers. She gets a costume and calls herself Timezone. Static says he wants to go back to the riots and changed what happened. Timezone agrees that they should go back and help people. Just as they set the timer to go back, Ebon shows up and takes it. Static zaps both Ebon and the timer and short circuits the device. All of them take a trip back in time. They all arrive in different places and Static and Gear split up to find Ebon and Timezone. Static finds his mother and takes her to a roof where he tells her he's Virgil and how he got his powers. She tells him how proud she is of him. He tries to convince her to stay safely on the rooftop for just this night. Gear says he found Ebon and Nina and needs his help. Static goes off to help just as his mother gets a call from someone saying they need her help. Gear tells Static Ebon stole the Alva Industries Bang Baby juice, hoping to set the Big Bang off early and create mutants under his control. Static and Gear manage to stop the truck by crashing it into the gas station (their future headquarters) and getting the remote back from Ebon. Timezone sends them back to their own time just as Static sees his mother helping people on the street. Once back in their own time, Static wants to go back and save his mother, but Timezone decides her powers are too dangerous to keep. She goes back in time two years to stop herself from being near the Big Bang so she'll never get her powers. Virgil runs home to see if his mom's there (on the chance his plan might have worked), but it turns out that his mom is still gone. However, Robert comes in and reveals that before she died, she kept talking about how proud she was of Virgil and kept referring to him as "my superhero." This talk (along with a hug) helps Virgil finally come to terms with his mom's death. At the end of the episode, Virgil and Richie are walking into school when they see Nina and some other girls playing basketball. Richie explains to Virgil how Nina went back in time to prevent herself from being effected by the Big Bang, and Richie figures that Nina must've stolen her own bike so she wouldn't go for a ride near the docks. The boys are happy that Nina's happy with living a normal life. Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Production inconsistencies * Nina is constantly referred to as Timezone in the episode, but the credits call her "Nina/Flashback". * No director is credited. * When Ebon gloats about his plan to the tied up Timezone, her hands are behind her back. But when Gear saves her from the truck, her hands are by her sides. Trivia * At the beginning of the episode, it's stated that Jean was killed by a stray gunshot, but when Virgil traveled back in time, she was nearly killed by a collapsing wall only to be saved by Virgil. It most likely means Virgil's attempt to change history was part of a Predestination paradox. In this case, Virgil believed he had altered history by saving his mother from the wall but was actually setting history in place for her to be killed by a stray bullet. Ultimately, by trying to save her, he inadvertently set up the events that led to her death anyway. Cast Uncredited appearances * Daisy Watkins * Frieda Goren Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Static Shock episodes Category:Articles to be expanded